Moonlight Shining
by pollywaffle
Summary: A L/J sonfic. I stole the title from one of my favourite authors so I hope that she doesnt mind. It suits the story and I like the name. Please read reveiw and enjoy.


Hi guys this is my first sonfic. Sorry for any silly mistakes that I made. They are my weak point.  
  
I know that Peter Pettigrew should be included but I can't stand him (who can?). I got the title from one of the stories of my favorite author (Niffler) on the site. I liked the name and I thought that it suited the story. Please read, review and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: you have 3 guesses. What is the point of doing this thing? Everyone who reads Harry Potter fics knows perfectly well who all the characters belong to.  
  
But to those who don't they all belong to JK Rowling. I think that I am going to but the disclaimer into my bio, so that I don't have to worry about doing it for every page I write.  
  
Anyway, I hope that you enjoy  
  
You take me higher  
  
You take me higher  
  
You take me higher  
  
Than I've ever been before.  
  
Lily Evans was tall, beautiful, popular, a great student and the head girl of Hogwarts, what more could you want. But as she sat and the lawns of Hogwarts, overlooking the lake, something was on her mind. She stared across it, watching the reds and oranges of sunset reflect upon the calm undisturbed waters.  
  
Suddenly a movement to her left caught her eye and she turned to see who it was. He best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter came into view. They were laughing about something. Lily's stomach flipped when she saw James. He looked so cute with that cheeky smile on his face. The four had been friends since the second year but Lily was beginning to fall for James. She didn't want to. He was her best friend. But somehow she couldn't help it.  
  
When I was down  
  
You always gave me the faith  
  
You stuck around  
  
Gave me the strength to move on.  
  
Lily knew that James would never see her as anything but a friend, someone to rely on when he was upset. Someone to laugh with and to look out for.  
  
No James Potter would never be interested in her.  
  
I have no doubt  
  
I'm gonna hold my head high  
  
This time around  
  
I'll keep my feet on the ground.  
  
Sirius stopped laughing and said something to the other two. They looked over at Lily, then James waved goodbye and made his way over to her.  
  
"Hey Lil," he said cheerfully, ruffling her carrot colored hair. Her heart flipped again.  
  
With you I'm complete  
  
Feels so right don't ask me why  
  
No one can change me  
  
You're the one that takes me higher  
  
James sat down beside her on the damp dewy grass. His hand brushed against hers, sending a tingle up her arm. It was almost dark now, the sun had set. Lily stared out at the lake once more, it was now inky black and almost eerie. The shadows from the Forbidden Forest were long and black. A merry light was shining through the windows of Hagrid's hut and Lily could see him bustling about inside.  
  
'oh why cant James love me?' thought Lily sadly, ' Will he ever feel anything but friendship towards me?' tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
Give me love  
  
Get me up  
  
Give me all that I need  
  
You're taking me higher than heaven  
  
Lily chanced a look at James, who was gazing out at the lake  
  
'Cant he see how I feel about him? When ever I'm near him, I'm at a loss for words and I feel as if I could walk on light.'  
  
The two sat in silence, staring out across the grounds.  
  
Now I'm no fool  
  
And everyone don't play by the rules  
  
I've learnt to fight  
  
For what I want out of life.  
  
She had to tell him. It was now or never. They were graduating from Hogwarts within the next few weeks, and she would never get another chance. They might never see each other again.  
  
Cant fault the way  
  
You help me day after day  
  
Your voice of love takes me higher and higher  
  
Without you there's no way I could survive.  
  
No way i could survive.  
  
Lily turned to face him. He looked around at her and they gazed into each others eyes. Oh how she wished that she could live in his eyes. They were warm and caring and smiling.  
  
Lily began to speak " James", she said, in a voice no louder than a whisper, " James, I love you, but i know that you will never feel that way about me. I just had to tell you, and I know that If I didn't I would regret it for the rest of my life. I love you James, I love you with all of my heart. But I know that i will never be anything but I friend to you," a lone tear slid silently down her cheek. James reached out a hand and wiped it away. His touch was warm and gentle.  
  
" Don't cry Lily", he said quietly, " I. I love you too Lily. I just didn't think that you felt the same way."  
  
Lily looked up into his kind face, more tears running down her cheeks, " Don't James", she said, " Please, we both know that its not true."  
  
" But it is," he whispered.  
  
He cupped her chip in his hands and looked down at her beautiful, angel like face. The two gazed into each others eyes for a moment and James smiled at Lily. He leant down and brushed his lips gently against her. Then he pulled away slowly and looked down at her once more.  
  
" Do you believe me now Lily?" He asked  
  
" Yes," she whispered, and then she smiled, " I do James and I love you," She leant her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Lily," said James softly.  
  
They sat in silence watching the moon rise over the Forbidden Forest. Each knowing, somehow, that they were meant for each other, and that they would be together until the end.  
  
My smile is honest  
  
Cause I'm on a spiritual high  
  
Shaking me  
  
Making me  
  
Taking me  
  
Higher and higher than heaven  
  
Higher than heaven. 


End file.
